I Spy
by Sakura Avalon3
Summary: Basically how I would have liked the first episode of season two to go after Sydney and Vaughn got back to L.A. S/V!!! The summary probablly sucks, just R&R.
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. It belongs to JJ Abrahms and all the other people you see during the credits.  
  
I started writing this after i saw last weeks episode, it has a ton of Vaughn/Sydney fluff but fluff is what i do best. So, enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.  
  
~I Spy~  
  
Chapter One: The Truth  
  
He was gone, when Sydney had come back from Tai Pei she thought she had lost Vaughn forever. Now he was back and her life had meaning again. Sydney couldn't wait to go into the warehouse and see Vaughn's smiling face.  
  
"What's the emergency Vaughn?"  
  
"Sydney, we've just found out that one of Casanao's (A/N: sp??) operative is going to be handing him what they call 'the bible'. It's a manual containing all the weapons and technology their organization has accumulated in the past 20 years. He is going to hand it off tomorrow in Barcelona. You will be coming with a small group of operatives to retrieve the book."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"In two hours"  
  
"Can you give me a ride back to my place? I let Francie take my car to Will's trial."  
  
"Sure, I had to go pick up my stuff anyway."  
  
"Is it against protocol for me to see your place?"  
  
"The handbook doesn't say anything so i think we're safe."  
  
They laughed and walked out of the warehouse. The car ride to Sydney's place was relatively quiet. Thankfully no one was home when she and Vaughn showed up.  
  
"So, this is your place?"  
  
"Yea. Uh, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, what have you got?"  
  
"Um, check the fridge, I'm gonna go pack."  
  
She gave him a small almost secret smile and walked down the hall. Vaughn was left alone so he grabbed a coke and started to look around. He saw a picture of Sydney and Danny on the wall. It was in front of a ferris wheel, they had goofy grins are their faces and had their arms wrapped around eachother. Vaughn's face saddened,they looked so happy together.  
  
"Hey Vaughn, can you come here for a sec?" He walked into her room and saw her struggling to get a bag down from a closet shelf.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Can you help me get this suitcase down? I can usually get it down without a problem but it's stuck now."  
  
Vaughn nodded and grabbed the suitcase handle pulling hard. The suitcase was free falling on top of Vaughn and Sydney. She cried out in pain and grabbed her left shoulder.  
  
"Sydney! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
She gave a small groan and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Don't lie to me Sydney"  
  
She pulled off her jacket revealing a small bulge. Once she took her shirt off Vaughn could see that her shoulder was wrapped in gauze. He also saw a red dot appearing through the gauze.  
  
"Sydney what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
  
"Like hell it isn't! Don't shut me out."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
Sydney didn't saw anything else. The car ride to Vaughn's place was quiet and the tension in the car was so thick it felt as though it was dripping off you.Sydney sat in Vaughn's room while he finished packing. She stared at the carpeting the whole time.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Syd!?"  
  
She jumped a little but wouldn't look up.  
  
"Do you remember in Tai Pei what happened to you after we were separated?"  
  
"Yea. I swam through the halls until I found an open air vent. I went to find you when a guard came at me from behind and knocked me out."  
  
"Well when you disappeared I ran around desperately trying to find you. I got caught and the guard out me out. When I woke up I was cuffed to a chair in a small room. Later on my mother showed up."  
  
"Your mother, Syd I..."  
  
She put up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't. If I don't say this right now all at one I may never get it out."  
  
Vaughn nodded and sat down next to her. Sydney returned to staring at the carpeting.  
  
"She....she was working with Casanao. In fact Casanao was working for her.I was beaten up pretty bad by some thugs. They wanted me to talk tell them who I was working for. I refused so she pulled out a side arm and shot me here."  
  
Sydney took Vaughn's hand and put it over her shoulder.  
  
"She looked like she was actually kill me. My own mother who brought me into this world almost took me out. Anyway, she left and I knew I had to get out. I was able to break free of the aluminum chair which only made the bullet wound worse. I took out some guards, got a gun and started shooting. When I got to the plane you hadn't shown up yet. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I wanted to go back to try and find you but the CIA was afraid my cover would be blown. Then I went to France and found you. It took everything I had not to fling my arms around you, but now..."  
  
Sydney stopped and looked into Vaughn's eyes. They were so calming like the ocean. She moved closer to him.  
  
"I'm gonna say something Vaughn and I'll totally understand if you don't reciprocate, after all their could be someone in the picture already and..."  
  
"Sydney your babbling. Just say it."  
  
"I love you"  
  
Vaughn just stared at her. Was he dreaming? Was this some cruel joke? He had imagined this scenario dozens of times, coming up with the perfect words to say to her. Now his mind had gone completely blank, he didn't know what to say.  
  
So Vaughn did the next best thing. He pulled Sydney into his arms and kissed her. Vaughn used that small connection he had with Sydney to communicate how much he loved her.  
  
Utterly breathless they pulled back a little and took in the moment. Sydney was on the verge of tears if they weren't already.  
  
"I love you to Sydney."  
  
"What are we gonna do? It's not like we can have a relationship out in the open."  
  
"Why don't we just take it one day at a time."  
  
"Sounds good to me Michael."  
  
Smiling they moved in closer and kissed again. 


	2. note

Hey everybody. I have this weird feeling that this story might be getting a little to fluffy. If some people would let me e-mail them the next chapter and tell me what they think i'd really appreeciate it. 

Thanks


	3. The Yellow Paper

I'd just like to take this moment to thank everyone who was so willing to read this chapter and give me there input but since so many people reviewed saying that fluff was their friend I've decided to publish this next chapter  
  
Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now that I'm done with my Oscar moment on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. It belongs to JJ Abrams and all those other fine people who you see during the credits.  
  
Chapter 2: The Yellow Paper  
  
It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from Sydney and Vaughn's shoulders. Of course in public they wouldn't be able to act like a couple but in private. The possibilities were endless.  
  
While they were in Vaughn's car they held hands and told each other how much they loved each other. Then they swapped stories on when they discovered their love for one another.  
  
Of course once they go to the airport they couldn't draw attention. They got through security and were seated away from each other. Vaughn was extremely jealous of Weiss because he had gotten the seat next to Sydney.  
  
After the plane had taken off Vaughn looked through his briefcase to try and find something to occupy his time. He saw a piece of paper in his copy of Lovely Bones. He opened the note and a smile crossed his face.  
  
Michael, Meet me at the back of the plane in five minutes.  
  
Syd  
  
P.S. Flush this note on your way back.  
  
He smiled to himself got up and walked toward the back of the plane. When Vaughn got there however, he didn't see anyone.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
He tried to look around for her but the room was pitch black. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a room. All Vaughn could see was a form standing in front of him. The light turned on and a smirking Sydney stood before him.  
  
"Very funny Syd"  
  
"Why thank you, sometimes I even impress myself"  
  
"Whatever, just shut up and get over here"  
  
Not needing an engraved invitation Sydney leapt into Vaughn's arms. They kissed each other with such passion that it was a miracle that the plane didn't start on fire. Things really started to heat up when clothing started to come off, still kissing all the while.  
  
Abruptly they pulled back and realized what they were doing. Vaughn only had an undershirt and boxers on while Sydney was only wearing a camisole, bra and panties.  
  
"Sydney we need to wait on this"  
  
"Why wait? Theirs no time like the present."  
  
She started to kiss him again but he gently pushed her back.  
  
"Sydney this isn't right."  
  
"Don't you want to Mike?"  
  
"Of course I do. In fact it's taking every bit of willpower I have not to scoop you into my arms and kiss you senseless."  
  
"Then why don't we?"  
  
"Do you really want our first time together to be in the back of a plane surrounded by suitcases?"  
  
"No.but we will right?"  
  
"The only way we won't is if I start to watch Richard Simmons and stare at guys in tights."  
  
Sydney burst out laughing and they kissed again. Putting on their discarded articles they kissed one last time and then went their separate ways.  
  
Vaughn couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face. He kept replaying what had just happened in his head over and over again. The way her skin felt like silk when he touched it. The unadulterated passion that had exuded from him every time they kissed. Her lips were so soft and she was so.  
  
"You alright Mike?"  
  
"Yea Eric I'm fine"  
  
"I can see that. You look like you got laid in the back of the plane."  
  
Vaughn didn't say anything he tried to force a laugh but Weiss didn't buy it.  
  
"Mike! You didn't" "Shut up and sit down"  
  
Vaughn grabbed Weiss collar and pulled him into the seat next to him. (A/N: Amazingly no one noticed ^_^) He pulled out a legal pad scribbled some stuff down then handed it to Weiss.  
  
Look the only way I can tell you this is if I write it down. No I didn't get laid, I came close but no.  
  
Holy shit Mike! Who was it? Was it that stewardess? You know, the hot swiss one?  
  
No you moron. It was..with.. damn it I'll just say it. It was with Sydney.  
  
When Weiss read that his eyes grew as big as dinner plates. He wrote something down really quick and then passed the pad back over.  
  
How the hell did that happen? Mike you know your playing with fire here. What if you two get caught? Devlin will kill you.  
  
Thank you for stating the obvious. Look, before we left Sydney told me that she loved me. What could I do? There wasn't a chance in hell that I would lie to her about something like that so I told her the truth. So we met up at the back of the plane earlier, one thing led to another and well you know. Are you going to report us?  
  
Weiss read that part and did something Vaughn wasn't expecting. He smiled. He passed the pad over and shook his head 'no' then gestured towards the pad.  
  
Congrats Mike, you lucky undeserving bastard. All I have to say is it's about damn time. She's sitting all by herself, why don't you go keep her company.  
  
Vaughn smirked at Weiss got up, smacked him on the back, got up and walked over to Sydney. She was propped up against the window sleeping. To Vaughn she looked like an angel. He just didn't have the heart to wake her. He noticed that the blanket was slightly falling off her shoulder so he pulled it up tighter around her. She stirred at that action and her eyes softened when she saw his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I talked to Weiss"  
  
"Vaughn! You didn't"  
  
(A/N: remember folks she can only call him Michael when they're alone).  
  
Vaughn took the little notepad that Sydney had on her tray table. He opened it up and saw that Sydney had been writing her name different ways like Sydney Vaughn, Mrs. Sydney Vaughn, Sydney Bristow-Vaughn. He smiled at her high school antics and Sydney's cheeks took a red tint from embarrassment.  
  
Look Weiss is a good guy he said that he won't report us, he's genuinely happy for us. That's why he's having us room together  
  
Sydney's eyes popped open when she read that and immediately scribbled something back.  
  
What do you mean room together?  
  
The CIA can't afford to put us in separate rooms. So we're pairing up to save the government money.  
  
Why are so many agents coming on this mission? We're only going after Khasinaou.  
  
Not really  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Rumor has it that the head of the alliance will be in Barcelona to head the operation with a select group of agents.  
  
The head of the alliance! That seems unnatural for him. Why would he do that?  
  
He thinks that he needs to run an operation this important himself in person.  
  
So if we get him, then.  
  
We may be able to take down the alliance and all the organizations involved, including SD-6.  
  
Sydney didn't write any words just a big happy face. Then she went back to sleep and that's how she and Vaughn stayed, holding each other's hands under the blankets.  
  
So there you have it. I'm sure you can see why I named this chapter 'the yellow pad' now. Thanks for reading and please review with feedback.  
  
Just to clarify, this story is an AU fic sort of. They're in a universe where it's okay for Syd and Vaughn to go to each other's houses because they live alone. 


End file.
